The black rose tear
by musegurl18
Summary: With his greatest enemy gone, his reson for exsistance seems to be gone. To make up for it Harry Potter has become a sexual, darker image of his former self. A certin Blonde likes what he sees even after he gets a peak at Harrys inner troubles.


Chapter one

Warning slash minor, language.

Don't own it

A/n ok I started a new one, I am taking a break from my other one. But I expect this one to only be about ten chapters so I will get back to my other ones shortly.

Harry knew what circles he ran in, there was no longer a large deviating line between himself and those whom he had scoffed at in his youth. At age twenty one he had been called worse than a cad and better than gentleman by most. There was no longer that difference between good and evil anymore. With the two polar sides gone there was no one to prevail over good and no one to triumph for evil.

Yes Dumbledore had died but so had Voldermort. It was thought that Harry was to be the one to save everyone again but Dumbledore had something else in mind, he faced Voldermort and they fought, in the end there own power killed them both. Thus they were left with lost followers on both sides. Harry and professor Snape assumed Dumbledore's position but Voldermort's followers were not as quick to rise again. So the battle ended and now there were only witches and wizards that lived in the gray.

So what happened after Voldermort was gone? Well when your greatest enemy almost the reason for your existence is gone what is there to live for. Well by looking at Harry now you would guess that there was nothing left to live for.

Harry had become a shell compared to his other self. His looks were daunting to say in the least. His trade mark messy hair, devilish green eyes, and a deadly smile. No man or woman was safe from the tirade of his youth. His lovers extend from those as cold blooded as Snape to those as warm hearted as Neville. Unlike others his self-destructive path has not made him the lowest in society but someone who was revered above all.

Chapter one

"Hey I am not here now but if you think your important just leave me one. Please leave your message after the beep"

"Oi, Harry get up you lazy sow and I don't care how hung over you are you promised to watch Jake and Miles today so get your arse up and get over here in five minutes or I am sending Herm over no matter how indecent you are."

Two emerald green eyes opened and blinked away the sleep. Harry slowly got up walked to the bathroom washed his face and walked back out to his room and saw a young man lying in his bed smiled and thought to himself I don't even know this guys name.

"Hey get up you have to go." The young man woke up and looked at Harry pouted but at Harry's uninterested look he just got up kissed Harry on the cheek and grabbed a handful of floo powder and flooed away. Harry smirked at what had happened, remembering Ron's threat Harry put on some black pants and a sweater, he didn't even bother trying to tame his hair this morning.

"Well now that that is settled I ought to get over to Ron's" and with a small pop Harry found himself inside a mad house that was filled with giggling, wailing and distant barking. Harry spotted the first problem, Jack had stolen Miles favorite book that was easily solved. When Harry approached the two toddlers Jack and Miles noticed him and both stopped what they were doing and held out there cubby arms squealing with joy. "Uncle Hawee!"

Harry smiled down at the two boys when he herd the distant barking again and decided to investigate. He bent over and grabbed the children holding them in his arms he went out back and saw that Sadie the family dog had been forgotten. Sadie like Jack and Miles immediately started to get excited and started wagging her tail and running in a small circle.

After setting the two three year olds down on the ground he went over to Sadie and gave her a pat on the head while unhooking her from her leash, he lead her and the two kids inside the house were he saw Ron and Hermione stood with there hands on there hips looking at him with mock disgust. Hermione walked over to him and gave him a hug while Ron complained.

"Oh sure, two responsible adults try to handle everything and we botch everything up, yet some young good looking rake comes in and the whole house falls under some spell!"

Harry smirked and walked over to Hermione and put his arm around her and on top of Sadie. "Well mate out of the two girls in your house I have one completely enchanted, and now all I have to do is work on your wife!"

Ron smirked back at Harry and then picked up a pillow and threw it at his face. "Some best man you are trying to run away with the bride!" Hermione smiled at there antics but when she checked her watch she realized she and Ron were going to be late for there show so she gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and hugged and kissed her two children goodbye and whisked Ron away in under five minutes.

It wasn't until Jack started to tug on his black pants that Harry realized what happened and that he and the two kids were alone.

"So how about I take you guys out for lunch then we go to the park?" Two little faces looked up him with big eyes. "Oh alright what do you two want to do?"

Little Miles smiled and tugged Harry over the couch and pointed to the television. "Barbaa!!!"

'Oh no! I don't want my brain to melt com on guys we will get ice-cream too?"

Those two little faces turned from being angelic to demonic in a matter of seconds.

"Fine, fine, who am I to deny you your deformed cartoons that melt your mind go ahead we will go eat later." When Harry sat down Jack and Miles crawled into his lap and watched there show after an hour Harry decided he had enough. With the toddlers asleep he put them in there fall jackets with mittens and hats. When he got outside he saw the family van Hermione had talked Ron into buying. While it might not be as fast it's the most suitable way for any family with two or smaller children whether they be muggle or witch.

By the time that Harry had driven to the town where their favorite park it was already past noon and the normally well behaved children were getting hungry. So Harry had come up with the oh so healthy solution of taking the children getting them happy meals from Mc. Donald's and having a mini picnic in the park where the two boys could play on there mini brooms.

Harry parked the car in a secluded part of the woods then preformed a small spell on the wall of what looked like a giant ivy plant but was really an entrance to one of the few wizarding park areas.

Harry sat on his new broom the latest in broom technology, helping to teach Jack and Miles how to fly. When they stopped for lunch Harry stood leaning against a large oak tree smoking a cigarette. Harry suddenly felt the uneasy feeling of being watched. Turning he didn't see anyone. "What the hell?" Turning to the kids he looked at his watch and decided it was time to go home.

"Come on you two mummy and daddy will be home any second and we don't want uncle Harry to be scolded for worrying them do we?"

The ride home was uneventful but somewhat eerie for Harry. The feeling of safety that he had gotten use to, was quickly disappearing and old paranoia was settling in, in its place. When they arrived home Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione were back .

"Knock, knock were home hope you and Ron have all your privet bits put away because three sets of innocent eyes are entering this house." Harry felt the rush of wind as a large pillow flew past his face only an inch from hitting him. While this was happening by his feet two tiny bodies ran past him running to go see there parents.

"Well I see my job is done here, I think I am going to go home now." Harry did a mock solute to Ron and Hermione and turned to leave and halted when he heard Hermione call him.

"Harry your going to Mrs. Weasly on Sunday right?" Turning Harry smiled at her.

"Wouldn't miss it, I love her cooking." Harry knew the next question was coming and winced when he heard her say it.

"Oh I also herd you accepted the position for defense against the dark arts job at the school. I thought you said you were going to write your fourth novel this year."

Harry winced, I knew I should have never let Hermione become friends with my publisher. Walking over to Hermione he bent over and huskily whispered into ear.

"Don't worry luv, I am not starting the job until after the new year, oh and I know the real reason you don't want me to take the job but don't worry I wont neglect you after I start my job. Just remember to not let Ron know."

Hermione blushed and hit Harry on the shoulder. "Shut up you! You know I am just worried that you will not be able to handle the work load. Neglect me my you know what." Harry blew her a kiss and winked at Ron and with another pop he was back at his empty house.

The lights turned on and Harry walked over to his answering machine and saw that he had missed four calls.

"Is this thing working? Oh it is! Hello Harry, I just called to remind you about Sunday. I hope we get to see you! I am making your favorite pie for dessert." A long finger pressed the delete button. While Harry smiled at Mrs. Wesley's kindness.

"Harry its me Erica you know your publisher yes the one you seem to be ignoring! Well just give me a ring when you get to page two hundred ok darling?" Again he pressed the delete button.

"Harry I neeeed...." A whiny voice came through the machine.

"Must delete, stupid woman I told her it was over weeks ago."

"Hullo Potter, I came by today but you must have been out with the Weasly spawn again. I just wanted to know if the news was true or not. Are you really going back to Hogwarts? Well don't use this thing to contact me I want to see you in person anyways."

Harry smiled as he thought of Snape calling Miles and Jack spawn when he remembered how much fun they had, had babysitting a few weeks ago.

"End of messages."

Looking at his clock Harry decided that he was too lazy to try and go out tonight Harry went into his cabinet and pulled out some fire whiskey and a crystal glass. Sitting in front of the hearth Harry decided to end to night with some whiskey and a furry companion. When he sat down Chloe decided to sit on his lap while Harry drank away his paranoia.

In a large mansion far away from Harry's London Flat, there were three strikingly good looking blonds sitting and eating supper together.

"So Draco I heard you accepted the job as potions professor at Hogwarts. Oh and stop playing with your peas just eat them." Draco sighed at his mother's usual nit picking.

"Draco guess who I saw today in Ivory Park on Hunting Hill?" Draco gave his father a quizzical look.

"Harry potter with two children. I didn't know he had children."

Draco almost choked on his wine and looked at his father. "What did the children look like?"

"Hmm, Well they had red brown hair and I didn't really notice anything else."

"He must have been watching the newest Wesley generation."

Draco's fathers eyebrows arched. "What would be so surprising about Potter having children?"

Draco tried not to laugh at his fathers question, when his mother answered the question. "Oh darling didn't you know? Mr. Potter has become quite the social flyer. He even runs in some of Draco's circles doesn't he darling."

"I think what mother is trying to say dad is that he drinks too much, smokes too much, and has shagged one too many people. Which means she is saying he is now acting a lot like me. "

"Draco! How could you say that? I would never compare the two of you. I only meant that Mr. Potter has become quite the "it" young man hasn't he? Well he is also some what of a rake. I mean darling I heard he has even slept with that awful Snape."

The room was suddenly silent as Lucius slammed his silver goblet on the table. "Darling why don't you go to your room." His voice was filled with rage. Draco was unsure if it was because of the fact that his mother called him awful or the fact that Snape had shagged Potter.

"Draco did..." Lucius took a deep breath and finished his sentence. "Did you know that Snape had done this?"

"Father its nothing to be angry with, I know for a fact that this happened after your well your rather large fight right after Voldermort had been killed. Snape and Potter probably were a comfort to each other. Unlike you Snape loved Dumbledore if you remember. "

Lucius thought about this then decided he would talk to Snape and then that would be it. "Well son thank you I think I am going to go out."

Draco smiled knowingly; he then went upstairs to his mothers room to make sure she was alright. She and his father had never loved each other but until recently they had at least been civil to each other. Sighing he walked into his room and shut the door. Turning to his large vanity he started to comb his hair while smoking on a cigarette.

Draco had known he wanted Potter, he wanted Potter bad. It was unfair that others had got to have a taste of Potter even more unfair that he would never sample him.

"I am a Malfoy for fucks sake!" Draco threw his brush at the wall. His frustration had started when he saw Potter at a new years party two years ago. As a boy he had always thought Potter was good looking, but now with his new attitude and his devilish looks Draco was not content with just looking.

"All I need is one night of all out fucking. That would get him out of my head." Stubbing out his cigarette he looked out his window and grabbed his coat smiling to himself.

Draco stood out side a flat in Dublin with a bottle of wine in one hand while the other he was pressing down the door buzzer. When the intercom came on.

"Who the hell is it?"

"Its me you fucker, I want to shag."

"Collin is up here right now."

"Oh alright I will fuck him too" Draco smirked as he heard Collin Creevy giggle and say.

"Let him in Blaise, he brought wine." Draco looked up into the window to see a blonde head peeking out of the top window winking at him. Suddenly the door swung open and the intercom turned on and said.

"Get your tight ass up here so we can put it to good use." Draco's smirk turned into a full blown smile as he raced up the stairs and into the arms of two of his favorite fuck mates.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Snape who had been sleeping soundly in Lucius arms feeling good about there fight then make up sex. Suddenly an alarm went off and Snape and Lucius woke startled at the loud odd sound.

"What the hell is that?" Lucius was covering his ears looking at Snap.

"Not a bloody idea love. Its one of Dumbledore's spells" Snape went over to the painting of Dumbledore who smiled and pointed to the his desk were a red light was flashing. Snape saw it and looked at the curious thing. There were names of a lot of people Snape even saw his name and finally realized what it was. It was an alarm when they were in trouble. Snape looked at who's light was flashing. Snape read the name and swore.

"Lucius, Potter is in trouble I have to go find him"

Lucius got up from the bed and threw some cloths on. "I am coming too."

With that the two threw some flew powder and shouted Mr. Potters Flat. They both found themselves inside Harry's flat. Harry was lying on the ground a glass had broken right near his face. There as a cat sitting licking Harry's face mewling sadly.

"What happened to him?" Snape was looking at Potter with a scared look.

"Maybe it has something to do with this." Lucius held up a completely empty bottle of fire whiskey.

"Damn it Potter! I will take him to St. Mugo's you go alert Ron and Hermione." Snape picked up Harry and with in seconds he was gone.

"I have to go alert them? Oh this will cost you my dear this will cost you dearly." Again the flat was empty.

Lucius stood in front of Ron's house and hesitantly knocked on the door. When no one answered he started to knock louder, until he heard thumping and some one shouting.

"Coming, coming! No need to break the door down." Ron opened the door and his mouth dropped. "What are you doing here?"

"I have some grave news, Mr. Potter is in the hospital right now but Snape and I found him passed out in his room."

With out asking questions Ron woke Hermione who called Ron's mother to come and watch the kids. With that they all went to the Hospital.

Ron and Hermione burst into Harry's room with worried looks on their faces. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand. "Oh no, oh no, oh no."

The hand was cold and Harry's normally tan skin was as pale as the moon in the sky.

Ron just looked at his friend stunned. "Gods Harry."......

End of Chapter One

Authors note So what did you think? Please review it makes me update faster -.


End file.
